


Forever & Always

by iBANG



Category: YouthWithYou
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, XinXue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: Yuxin doesn’t know when they got to this point. All she can hope for is that they find their way back to each other once again. To Yuxin Snow Kong will never not be her forever and always.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Liu Yuxin, Liu Yuxin/Snow Kong, Xin Liu/Snow Kong, XinXue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Papers

If you would’ve told Liu Yuxin that they would ever end up here, she would’ve laughed in your face. She would’ve bet her entire life’s savings on it. She would’ve been that confident that this moment right now, would never happen. 

She would’ve lost everything.

Yuxin can faintly hear her name in the background as she just stares at the papers in front of her. Paper, light as a feather yet the contents of it can hold the weight of the universe upon it, or so it feels like now.

Yuxin hasn’t eaten all day. Actually she can’t remember the last time she’s had a proper meal. She furrows her eyebrows and ponders. 

_ Yesterday? No Monday. Maybe last week.  _

_ No. I haven’t properly eaten since... _

Her eyes gain focus on the actual words of the paper once again. 

_ Paper. It’s been 28 days. I haven’t had a decent meal since I received this, paper. _

Faintly in the background the constant ringing of her name continues..

“ Ms. Liu? .... Liu Yuxin”

Next to Yuxin is a man dressed in formal wear. He continues to try to get yuxin’s attention but his attempts continues to fail. 

Liu Yuxin is still stuck in her trance until one voice pulls her out of it. 

The voice that has been her voice of reason for the last 15 years. The voice that said “ I do” just 8 years ago. The voice that cried tears of joy when their son was born 5 years ago. This voice... Yuxin knows this voice all too well. 

“ Yuxin”.Snow breathlessly says her name. 

“ Yuxin please”.

Finally brought back to reality, Liu Yuxin takes her times and raises her eyes to meets Snows.  _ Such sad eyes _ , Yuxin thinks. She wishes she could take all the pain and sadness from behind those eyes but she can’t. Somewhere along their 15 year journey, she became the reason for it.

“ Ms. Liu, can you please go over the papers in front of you and sign”.

Yuxin doesn’t lift a finger.

Snow Kongs lawyer sitting next to her at this point is getting annoyed and urges the opposing lawyer to do something with his client. 

While the two lawyers not so quietly have a private conversation about Yuxin inability to cooperate, Yuxin let’s her eyes scan the face of the person she called home for so long. 

“ Do I not make you happy anymore?”

Yuxin voice cracks with the question and all chatter from the lawyers on the side become hushed. 

With a single tear releasing itself from her brown eyes, yuxin ask another heartbreaking question to Snow. 

“ How did we get here?”

Of all the words in the human language, Snow can’t seem to conjure up any. 

“ Do you want this my love? Is this what you really want?” Yuxin finally ask.

Snow remains silent. 

Snows lawyer interjects.

“ Ms liu I understand this is a painful time for you right now but I assure you this is also painful for my client. Please sign the papers”. 

Taking one last look at Snow she suddenly remembers a promise that she made 8 years ago. 

“ _..... I promise to love you even when you don’t love yourself. I promise to love you so deeply that if their ever was a time I would need to let you go, I will do so willingly because my love for you eclipses my happiness and connivence....”._

_I love you enough to let you go. I made that promise and I intend to keep it._

Yuxin mustered all the strength she could to lift what felt like the heaviest pen she ever held. She finally signed the papers titled with, divorce. 

Setting the pen on top of the paper, yuxin pushes both across the table. 

She doesn’t wait for pleasantries between the lawyers or even her now ex wife. She gets up from her chair and simply walks out and leave. Over a decade of love, of pure bliss simply gone with the wind. 

Liu Yuxin doesn’t know how it happen or when they got to an unfixable point in the mind of Snow. All she knows is that with a broken heart and tear ridden face, she kept every promise to Snow Kong like she vowed she would.


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuxin and Snow are awkward. The introduction to their adorable son.

2 months later....

“ Leo hurry up please. Come down and eat something before Mama gets here”. 

Snow shouts to her 5 years old from the bottom of the stairs. 

Leo is five years old and at the stage where he wants to dress himself for any occasion, whether it be school or the park. He marches down the stairs with his little legs wearing his favorite iron man shirt and Spider-Man pajama pants. His favorite glow in the dark sneakers in his hands and the widest grin on his face from ear to ear. 

Snow looks at her adorable five year old boy and can’t help but smile. As much as she wants to let him wear his favorite outfit he can’t today. 

She kneels in front of her son and embraces him. 

“ hey come here my babo. You wear this outfit every time I wash it. It’s your favorite huh?”

Leo just nods his head in a adorable way and says “ yes” in his scratchy voice. 

“ But babo you and mama are going riding on horses today did you forget?”

“ noooo I didn’t forget mommy”.

“ riding horses can get you all dirty you know. I’m sure you’ll be very sad if your favorite outfit got too dirty that the cleaning machine couldn’t get it out now would you?”

Leo just pouts and nods his head. He makes his way to go change when the door bell rings. 

Snow takes a moment to prepare herself. She knows who’s on the other side of that door. Her wife, ex wife. After that day with the lawyers they don’t speak unless it’s regards to their son. They both get equal custody of their son and this is Yuxin’s weekend to spend time with her son. In the divorce it was decided that Leo would permanently live with Snow just because of Yuxin’s long work trips at times. She doesn’t complain, she just wants what’s best for her son. 

When the door open Yuxin can only stare. She tries not to linger but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Snow. When the woman you loved and still love for 15 years suddenly leaves you, how can your heart not ache upon seeing their face. 

“ Hi.” Yuxin says shyly. She can’t remembered the last time they’ve ever been so awkward together. You would have to go back to their first date. 

“ Hey um, come in.” Snow steps aside to motion Yuxin in.

“ Oh it’s okay. I can wait for him out here really.”

“He went to go change, it may be a little bit.”

“ Ah, well then yeah I’ll go in.”

Every place Yuxin lays her eyes on in the house holds a memory. She remembers the first time her and Snow cooked in that kitchen together. Their first Christmas in the house they nearly burned it down. They were too busy jokingly bickering over Christmas decorations that they left cookies baking in the oven for two hours. To say they were lucky would be an understatement.

However, everything feels different to Yuxin in the house. That may because many things looks different. 

“ New couch?”

“ Um yeah, thought I do something different you know?”

“ hm” is all Yuxin can come up with as a response.

The awkward silence after that is almost suffocating before their beloved son makes his way down the stairs hopping along each step. 

“ AH MAMA YOU HERE!”

Leo rushes to Yuxin and throws himself into her arms. 

“ Ah my boy. I’ve missed you. Are you ready to ride horses?”

“ Yes mama. I even changed my outfit for it. Mommy said I will get dirty to I couldn’t wear my favorite Spider-Man pajamas.”

Snow just watches the two interact with a small smile on her face.

“ Ah well mommy is right. Pajamas really aren’t the right attire for riding horses my big boy.”

“ I know.” Leo pouts sadly.

“ How about on our next adventure we pick something more pajama friendly huh?What do you say?”

“ YES!”

Yuxin can only chuckle at her adorable son and place him back down. 

“ Um, here you go. I packed lunches. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast and I don’t want him riding and possibly getting dizzy.” Snow nervously says and extends the bag of food to Yuxin. 

“ All this for one five year old?” Yuxin playfully responds.

Snow brushes her hair behind her ear. Something she does when she is uncertain or nervous.

“ It’s for the both you to share. I made you a box as well.”

Leo tiny self has his head tilted all the way up watching his moms interaction. His head whipping back and forth as the two women talk.

After a moment of just staring at Snow like she grew a third head, Yuxin can only stutter out her response.

“ Ah, um, well thank you.”

“ You’re welcome.”

Snow bends down to Leo. 

“ I see you in a few days yeah?”

“ mhmmm”

“ Have fun and be careful okay. Mommy loves you sooooooo much.”

Snow emphasizes her words while giving Leo kisses all over his face. After the two say their goodbyes, Yuxin’s and Leo head for the door. 

“ Um, see you.” Yuxin nervously waves before heading off not waiting for Snow to reply.

“ _Please be safe. Both of you_.”  Snow can only state in her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the tags, the characters names include Chinese names and English names. Liu Yuxin and Xin liu are the same person. Snow Kong and Kong Xueer are also the same person. Just didn’t want anyone not finding this because they didn’t search for the official Chinese name and vice versa.  
> Feedback welcome. Let me know if I should continue to scrape it.


End file.
